


And Now You're Mine

by nerdyderekhale



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyderekhale/pseuds/nerdyderekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has put a spell on Derek, and he can't find even one part of him that regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of Sterek Week 2015! This has been super fun and I hope I can keep the momentum up because I have a lot planned for the future. Here was the prompt for today:
> 
> "It’s Halloween! That one night of the year when the supernatural seems only a heartbeat away, when kids roam the streets and go trick-or-treating, and friends gather to tell ghost stories. Show us in any way you like how Stiles and Derek are spending their Halloween this year. We hope you have a magical, spooky Halloween too! Tag #SterekHalloween"
> 
> Title and lyrics included in the fic come from Nina Simone's version of I Put A Spell On You.

“Absolutely not.”

“But Derek, you’re the only one who doesn’t have a costume! We’ve been planning this for months and we all want our Alpha there.”

Derek pointedly refused to look at Stiles, because if he looked at him right now he would give in immediately. Ever since they started dating a year ago (and Derek could admit, years before that), Derek had been convinced to do many things simply to keep a smile on Stiles’ face. This wasn’t to say that he regretted anything he had done with Stiles; to the contrary, Stiles made him happy in ways he never thought possible. He often thought he would burst at the amount of affection he had for him, because there was no way it was healthy.

All the same, Derek had no interest in giving in this time, even with Stiles calling him his Alpha. Derek knew how Stiles felt about him and he was surprisingly confident in his abilities to make Stiles happy as his boyfriend, but to have Stiles so easily refer to him as Alpha, as if he believed that Derek deserved the title, meant more than Stiles might know. Or maybe he did, seeing the look Stiles shot his way when he dared to peek up at Stiles’ face. If the little smirk he failed to hide was any indication, Stiles knew exactly what calling him Alpha was doing to him.

Derek sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have looked. “Can’t I be any other character? Like Billy, I liked him.” Stiles snorted, shooting Derek another sly grin before retorting, “If you had agreed earlier, you would have had your pick of characters. Also, I don’t like the implications for our relationship if you played Billy. After all, that would suggest that you are cheating on me with Isaac.”

Derek focused on his heartbeat, nervous for a moment that Stiles may actually fear that he would cheat on him. He must know that he was Derek’s entire world right? That Derek would never do such a thing? But his heartbeat remained firm, speeding up only when Derek gently grasped his hand and caressed his cheek with the other. 

“Alright,” he said finally, regretting his decision immediately when Stiles jumped up and ran to find his phone. “But I’m not wearing a tail!”

“That’s alright sourwolf, I would never want to insult your wolfy sensibilities putting a cat tail on you,” came Stiles reply, returning to his side as he frantically texted the rest of the pack to confirm that they would meet at Derek and Stiles apartment. “Just let me paint your nose black, give you wriskers and ears, and you are all set!” 

Deciding that if Stiles was this excited it couldn’t be all bad, Derek leaned closer and hooked his head over Stiles’ shoulder. “So, who is everyone dressing up as again?” he asked, having spaced out during previous conversations at the elaborate group costume they had planned.

Stiles turned, dumping his phone onto the couch behind them and unconsciously placed his hands on Derek’s hips. “Well, I’m Fred Sanderson, which makes Scott and Isaac my brothers Mark and Sam. Even though we’re the Sanderson brothers we found robes that match the ones in the movie so we hope people will get it. Allison is Max and Lydia is ironically Allison, because they wanted a couple’s costume within the group costume. Erica is playing Dani, which is hilarious because Allison and Erica look nothing alike, Boyd is Billy, which leaves Cora as Emily. Strange how that worked out.”

“Very strange,” was Derek’s own response, rolling his eyes at Stiles’ less than subtle hints that he had planned this all along. “So tell me, would you really have let me pick or did you just decide I would dress up as Binx after we watched the movie and you decided that he and I were alike?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles sniffled, attempting to appear casual but unable to hide the spark in his eyes. He leaned forward, voice dropping to barely a whisper as he brushed his lips against Derek’s ear, “If you try to have a good time, I’ll make it worth your while later.”

Derek was at a loss for words, shivering slightly at the implication. Before he could move closer to Stiles, hoping for a kiss, Stiles had brushed past him. “Now, we need to get ready before everyone arrives. Lydia or Scott might kill you if we get distracted again,” the heat of his gaze making it clear he wanted nothing more than a distraction. However, Derek knew this meant something to the pack and he decided that later would have to do. “Alright, let’s get ready.”

 

“Oh Derek, you look adorable,” was the first thing that rushed out as Allison entered the apartment, followed by the rest of the pack. He scowled, halfheartedly adjusting the ears on top of his head and feeling stupid before he looked up to see Stiles staring at him fondly.

Scanning the room, he took in his pack, people who had slowly become his family. Allison and Lydia sat on the couch, curling into the same space while Allison talked to Scott about his shifts at the hospital and Lydia and Erica discussed a new show on television. Derek was glad they had moved past any awkwardness following the fall out of Scott and Allison’s relationship, but they both seemed much happier this way. Lydia and Allison glowed when they were together and he had spent enough time talking to each individually to know that they would probably last. 

Opposite Erica was Boyd, quietly listening as Stiles talked about the latest Mets game. It never failed to amaze him how close Stiles and Boyd had become, but he was glad for it. He had worried for years that Boyd may eventually leave, feeling distant from the rest of the pack, but seeing him now he knew those fears were unnecessary. Isaac and Cora were seated in a corner, talking softly away from the group. Their relationship had been a bit of a surprise, but knowing how deeply Isaac cared and how much his sister needed caring for, he knew they were great for each other. Seeing Isaac’s face the first time Derek referred to him as brother would always been one of his favorite moments. 

“You okay,” Stiles asked, causing Derek to jump. He hadn’t realized he had moved, but now he saw that Boyd had joined conversation with Erica and Lydia. “You think we’re going to get any candy?”

“I bet my dad specially instructed the town to pass out candy to us so we wouldn’t get into trouble. He still hasn’t let the time Scott and I decided to dig for buried treasure the year we were pirates go.” 

“Yeah, and mom kept making references to how many accidents happen on Halloween, so I imagine she’s probably sent out a memo as well. The look so gave me earlier when I suggested we might be driving was terrifying,” Scott interrupted, bringing the entire group into the discussion. Derek glanced at the clock; now seemed a good a time as any to get going.

“Are you all ready?”

The various shouts around him were all he needed to hear. 

 

Against all logic, Derek actually had fun. Their group took up the entire street as they walked, but most people in this neighborhood seemed to be walking, parents holding their children’s hands as they passed by dressed as pumpkins or vampires. A few people seemed to catch on to their theme, shooting off thumbs up before turning down sidewalks to knock on doors. At each door they came across, the people smiled indulgently, one going so far as to tell Stiles that she would let his dad know they weren’t getting into trouble.

Stiles sputtered in indignation as the rest of the group laughed, and Derek grabbed his shoulders, turning them back toward the pathway and on to more candy. 

“I am not that much trouble!” Stiles exclaimed, causing another round of riotous laughter. “You are,” Derek countered, but before Stiles could shoot a glare at Derek he continued, “But I like it.”

That seemed to quiet Stiles’ protests, and they spent the rest of the walk hand in hand. 

 

The door banged open as Stiles and Derek fell in, unable to keep their hands off of each other. After hours going trick or treating and then taking photo after photo, the pack had dispersed, promising to have a pack night soon. Stiles had barely contained his arousal as they walked back to their apartment, shooting Derek looks that he ignored in favor of getting home. Now, he chucked off Stiles robe, focused on getting the costume off as soon as possible. Stiles, however, had other plans.

Releasing his grip on Derek’s shoulders, he instead began backing Derek up to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Derek felt the world tip as Stiles gently pushed him on to the bed and he fell back on to their pillows. Glancing back at Stiles, he saw that Stiles had kept hold of his robe, even though it was no longer tied around his neck. 

“I put a spell on you,” Stiles began to sing, causing Derek to shudder with want. He slowly dropped his robe and shrugged out of his shirt, revealing a lightly toned chest. He moved closer to Derek, climbing on to the bed and straddling him. He had continued singing as he had moved, so soft Derek had not heard him as he focused on Stiles’ movements. Now, he realized it was a different version from the movie and he was entranced. 

“You hear me, I put a spell on you, Because you're mine,” Stiles breathed out the last of the song, his finger lightly tracing a heart pattern on Derek’s chest. Reaching up, his hands brushed through Derek’s hair and they kissed, slow and sweet. “You’re mine,” escaped from Stiles’ lips as the broke apart, and Derek could do nothing more than look up and feel thankful for everything that he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://nerdyderekhale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.


End file.
